Total Drama Warriors
by Writer Rowan
Summary: Chris finds a group of twenty-two weirdos on his beach and subjects them to a game of Total Drama in a spinoff for the ages! Betrayal, villainy, and true heroism can be experienced in this all-new season with an all-new cast! 22/22 cast members remaining


_**Is anyone ready to start? I'm sure not!**_

_**Review Responses:**_

_**You all get to decide what goes here!**_

* * *

_**Current Campers: Caeda, Chrom, Cordelia, Corrin, Ike, Lucina, Marth, Owain, Rowan, Sakura, Tiki, Anna, Camilla, Darios, Hinoka, Leo, Lianna, Lissa, Robin, Roy, Ryoma, Xander**_

* * *

"Yo!" Chris McLean leaped into the frame, looking as happy as he could. "Sorry about being off the air for so long, but we've got news for ya!"

The host walked across the Dock of Shame. "We've got twenty-two brand new contestants from god knows where!" Chris paused. "We literally just found them on the beach of the resort island I bought with the money I made from Pahkitew Island, and I've named it the Isle Famous! I definitely didn't plan on having a season of this show here, but what the heck, we got nothing else to do with them!"

Chris walked towards the camera. "For those who have forgotten, the game is a simple one. Twenty-two campers have been volunteered to spend eight weeks at this here island of pain and torture! Every three days, two teams will face off in a challenge and one of them will win, and one of them will lose. The losing team will then be forced to the dreaded elimination ceremony and all the members of that team will cast a vote for who they want gone. The person with the most votes will be forced off the island and can never return! EVER!"

"It isn't worth the watch," Chef rolled his eyes.

Chris walked over and slapped Chef. "Yes it absolutely is, it you love entertainment! And Cheffy over here DOESN'T."

"Any way," Chris took center frame. "Without further adieu, welcome to TOTAL! DRAMA! WARRIORS!"

* * *

_**Opening Chords**_

The camera flew on top of the island and flew by Chris and Chef who were both in their golf cart. Chris waved and smiled at the camera, but Chef smacked him in the back of the head.

_**Dear Mom and Dad I'm doin' fine**_

The camera flew up Mount O'Reilly where Roy and Chrom were looking over the ledge. Rowan fell backwards and bumped into Roy, who fell off the top of Mount O'Reilly.

_**You guys are on my mind**_

Caeda and Coredlia were passing by on a surfboard, when Roy falls into the water and the splash knocks both of them over

_**You asked me what I wanted to be and I think the answer is plain to see**_

Hinoka and Camilla were staring each other down while Corrin stood between them, pushing them apart.

_**I wanna be… famous**_

Marth and Lucina were dueling with the dueling sticks. Marth disarms Lucina, knocks her over and then points the stick at her while she's on the ground in one move. He then offers her his hand while Tiki claps in the background.

_**I wanna live close to the sun**_

Owain is sitting in the confession can while saying something objectively crazy. He then smiled and his teeth glinted in the camera light. Lissa fell through the wall of the confession can and ruined the shot.

_**Go pack your bags because I've already won**_

Sakura was reading a book, put the camera panned outward to reveal Xander and Ryoma beating each other up in a punching contest.

_**Everything to prove nothing in my way**_

Lianna and Rowan cross swords together and then both turn around and smile at Darios, who is looking at them fondly.

_**I'll get there some day**_

Ike and Marth were dueling now, with Lucina now in the background. There was no clear winner as in the middle of the duel Chrom leaped in and disarmed them both

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na**_

Robin and Cordelia were both studying their books on Creel Beach, then the camera panned over to Caeda who was being robbed by Anna, who ran away laughing

_**Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na (I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be famous!)**_

Anna ran down the Dock of Shame with one of Caeda's belongings until she was knocked off the dock by Leo, who looked down on her angrily.

_**Whistling Chorus**_

Xander and Ryoma were both about to kill each other when Corrin popped up between them and pushed them both off their logs. The camera panned out to reveal a shot of the entire cast including Chris, who was spinning a plate of marshmallows on his finger, and Chef who was pointing to the Dock of Shame. A sign above the cast lit up reading "Total Drama Warriors"

* * *

Chris waved at the camera. "Let's meet our contestants for this season, huh? We got some real duds this time, so let's introduce them in waves. First, Chrom! Robin! And Cordelia!"

"Hello," Chrom waved at the camera like Chris did. "I'm here to win, don't get me wrong, but it should be fun to compete in this competition!"

Robin looked around warily. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," he said. "This place reeks of a trap by this psychopath."

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Chris winked and pointed at Robin, who rolled his eyes. "What about you, Cordelia? Any life-changing advice?"

Cordelia sighed. "Not really," she replied. "I really miss my pegasus. Are you sure I can't have it back?"

Robin recoiled. "Is that some sort of entendre? Are you two-"

"No." Chrom said flatly, embarrassed by Robin's lack of maturity.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "How would YOU know? Either way, no, you cannot have your flying horse back, I'm going to go on a magic carpet ride later!"

The host was grinning with excitement while Cordelia stared at him, unamused. All of a sudden there was sudden deep breathing to his side (a la Harold)

Chris whipped around to reveal Owain, who was breathing heavily.

"Hello Comrades!" Owain said in his usual over dramatic manner. It is me! The gospel of darkness, the master of all things, Owain!" He struck a dramatic pose. "Yes! Nailed it!" He whispered.

"Uh huh," Cordelia rolled her eyes, and her and Robin exchanged glances.

Owain broke his over dramatic manner. "So how are you guys doing today?" He asked, much to Chrom, Robin, and Cordelia's surprise.

"Fine I guess," Robin said. "We just have to wait for the rest of the contestants to show up, but they can't be weirder than you."

Chris blinked. "Think again! Introducing the twins, Rowan and Lianna! Welcome to the show!" He pointed at the boy and the girl that were stepping off the boat.

"Hey guys," Rowan grinned and waved at the other contestants. How are you guys doing?"

Chrom smiled at the boy. "I'm doing pretty good." He walked over to Rowan and shook his hand. "How about you?"

"Good," Rowan smiled back. The two made eye contact and then parted ways.

Owain ran towards him and took a bow. "Owain!" He said enthusiastically. "It's such a pleasure to meet your acquaintance!"

"Uh huh," Rowan said, backing away slowly. He bumped into someone and whipped around. "Oh! Darios!"

Darios smiled and gave Rowan and Lianna a hug. "You didn't think you could leave me behind, did you?"

"Of course not!" Lianna said, hugging him harder. "It's so good to see you Darios!"

Rowan nodded in agreement. "It's so much better now that you are here!"

"That's so nice!" Robin beamed. "Brings a tear to my really, to see these contestants so close."

Owain nodded. "Me too." He put his arm around Robin's shoulder, causing the tactician to push it away.

"Please don't do that," he said.

Cordelia narrowed her eyes. "Yeah." She said slowly. "Adorable."

* * *

**Confessional: Robin**

"I'm sensing some uncomfort from Cordelia," he reasoned. "She must not like Rowan or Darios, or maybe not even Lianna. Personally I think they are pretty okay, but, if Cordelia doesn't like them, they'd better watch out. Also, Owain is a wack job."

* * *

Bickering was heard offscreen as six contestants all approached the dock at once. Chris, realizing his opportunity, stuck out his foot and tripped all six of them, and they all fell to the ground, but continued bickering.

"How's it going, Nohrians?" Chris asked, extending a hand to Camilla, Xander, and Leo.

Xander nodded and took Chris' hand. "We are doing extraordinarily," he said, putting emphasis on the extra in his own pompous way. "Most certainly better than those Hoshidans you'll find over there."

Leo and Camilla both backed their leader and stared at the Hoshidans fiercely. "Bunch of weakings," Leo sniffed.

"Can't even master a dragon," Camilla said pitifully. "Instead, they are forced to ride around on those cheap horses."

Hinoka leaped up and charged at Camilla, but was restrained by Ryoma. "We do not waste our time with their Nohrian nonsense," he said.

"I'll show you who rides a stupid animal-" Hinoka muttered while trying to escape Ryoma's grasp.

Sakura fidgeted with her hands nervously. "Should we really be fighting over this?" She asked nervously.

"Yes." All five of the others turned on her and said simultaneously.

Sakura sighed defeatedly. "Alright."

Chrom narrowed his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with a bit of friendly competition, is there Sakura?" He asked critically.

"No," Sakura replied after a second. "But it isn't friendly in this case. These people are out for blood you see."

"Yeah, of course we are," Leo called out. "This Hoshidan dimwits think they can even compare to our pride and power!"

Hinoka rolled her eyes. "And these pompous Nohrians can't possibly fathom the idea that they aren't the best in the world!"

"Who are you calling pompous?!" Camilla growled.

"Will you all just leave each other alone?" Corrin walked into the frame and pushed Camilla and Hinoka apart.

Both Ryoma and Xander lit up at the sight of the Nohrian princess. "How have you been, our beautiful little princess Corrin?" Xander asked, approaching Corrin, much to her dislike, but she backed into Ryoma. Hinoka narrowed her eyes at the word 'princess'.

"If there is anything we can do for you at all, just let any of us Hoshidans know!" Ryoma grinned enthusiastically.

Darios, Robin, Rowan, and Cordelia all had dumb-founded looks on their faces. "What the *censored* is wrong them?" Darios asked.

"Hey!" Chris shouted angrily. "This is a family-friendly TV show! Do you know how much work our editors are going to have to do now?!"

Cordelia ignored Chris. "I don't know…" she said. "But whatever it is, this island doesn't feel safe any more, especially for that poor Corrin."

"Any way," Chris snarled, cutting off Robin who was about to say something. Robin crossed his arms and frowned at the host. "Presenting… Marth!"

Marth stepped off the boat, wearing a black visor. "Hello all."

"Wow!" Rowan cheered. "It's the Hero-King Marth! Only legends are told about such a hero!" He ran up to Marth, grabbed his hand, and shook his hand enthusiastically.

Marth clearly was uncomfortable by the attention. "Hey," they said to Rowan. "You know, I really appreciate the enthusiasm and all, but would you mind not doing that?"

"That isn't Marth silly," Tiki ran into the frame. She was the only little kid.

Corrin lightened up and took this opportunity to leave Xander and Ryoma, who both tried to grab her back, but she ran towards Tiki. "Hey, what's going on?"

"That's not Marth!" Tiki pointed at Marth, who was looking more nervous than ever. "That's not a hero."

Another Marth approached Tiki. "She's not wrong," he said. "But I'm super flattered that someone would pretend to be me!" He beamed towards fake Marth.

The fake Marth took off the visor and revealed a girl. "Sorry for the deception, in truth, my name is Lucina," Lucina grinned.

"Glad to meet you," Marth nodded, and shook her hand.

Rowan blinked. "What exactly is happening again?"

Darios and Lianna both shrugged. "I have absolutely no idea," Darios said.

"Presenting Caeda and Lissa!" Chris announced, pointing to the two women who were stepping off the dock. Corrin escorted Tiki over to the other contestants, and Marth and Lucina left together.

Lissa waved to the cast and Owain took a massive gasp and passed out. Caeda appeared confused at the weirdo's reaction, and not even Lissa seemed to understand.

* * *

**Confessional: Owain**

"Is that mother?!" Owain said, his hands pulling on his hair and him clearly freaking out. "I'm not crazy, she looks just like my mom! I swear, I'm not crazy!"

* * *

"Oh my God Owain!" Corrin ran over to him, leaving Tiki behind. "Does anyone here know CPR? We need to help him!"

Marth raised his hand, and bent over Owain's body, but before he even started, Owain woke up and, shocked, shoved Marth off the dock. "Oh God, I'm so sorry!" Owain shouted.

"You idiot!" Lucina breathed, and walked over to the dock and offered Marth her hand. Marth climbed back onto the dock, nodding thanks to Lucina as he did so.

Chris looked at his roster. "Well I think we only have three more-" he was cut off as a hand grabbed his roster and ran out of the frame. "God dang it Anna!" He yelled.

Anna grinned and winked at the camera, holding the roster. "Sorry Chris," she laughed. "Just thought it proper to give myself a good introduction." She folded the roster into a paper plane and threw it back to Chris, but it flew off course and hit Leo in the head. "Ow!" He yelled.

"Ike and Roy are our last contestants," Chris said, disgruntled. "But I don't have the patience to introduce them."

Ike raised an eyebrow. "Really Chris? After you introduced six contestants at once, you don't have the patience to introduce us?"

"Nope," Chris said crossly. "We need to move on to the campfire ceremony summary. Follow me!"

The camera cut to the shot from the theme song with all of the contestants in the same positioning. "Any way," Chris said. "This is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks. The campers sitting around you will be you cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. But, each day if your team loses you will be sent here, to the dreaded campfire ceremony."

Robin raised his hand. "No," Chris ignored him. Robin put his hand down, but looked at him angrily. "Every person will vote for which person they want to take off of the island. The person who loses will be forced off the island can never return. Never, never, never, never, never, never, EVER."

"Geez," Corrin muttered. "Harsh."

Chris grinned and winked at her. "That's the name of the game sis. Any way, to answer Robin's rudely interjected question, let's go over the teams."

Robin was about to say something, but Caeda covered his mouth, and he merely rolled his eyes instead.

"Team one will include…

Caeda!"

Caeda uncovered Robin's mouth and then grinned happily.

"Chrom and Cordelia!"

Chrom and Cordelia looked up from their conversation with each other.

"Corrin!"

Corrin nodded happily and looked at her teammates with pleasure.

"Ike!"

Ike rolled his eyes and walked over to stand next to Corrin.

"Marth!"

Rowan was asking Marth for an autograph evidently, and Marth seemed more than happy to do something else, and left him.

"Owain!"

Owain grinned and happily joined the team, but they didn't seem happy to have him.

"Rowan!"

Rowan was already asking Marth for another autograph, so he was in the right place and didn't look up.

"Sakura!"

Sakura left Hinoka, who didn't want her to leave obviously.

"And… Tiki!"

Tiki ran back to Corrin and gave her a hug, and Corrin hugged her back.

"And that's it for team one! I hereby christen your team, the Shiny Swords!"

The newly christened team looked happy to be together, with the exception of Owain, who caught the banner containing a Sword with a blue background.

"Team two!" Chris turned around. "So everyone who is left, but just for clarity's sake…

Anna!"

The thief grinned and had already stolen their banner.

"Camilla!"

Camilla joined Anna

"Darios and Lianna!"

Darios grabbed Lianna's hand and they joined the other two team members.

"Hinoka!"

Hinoka looked over at Sakura, but nonetheless walked toward her new team.

"Leo!"

Leo nodded and didn't look up from his book as he walked over.

"Lissa!"

Lissa nodded and joined the team

"Robin!"

The tactician followed Lissa on her way over.

"Roy!"

Roy was playing with a butterfly and didn't realize his name was called. After a second, he ran over to Chris.

"Ryoma and Xander!" Chris paused. "Boy, that ought to *censored* both of you off, huh?"

Ryoma and Xander stared at each other with immense hatred.

Darios was not amused. "What happened to not being able to curse because it's a family-friendly show or whatever?"

"Oh, it's okay when I do it," Chris replied simply. "Because I am the lovable host, and there's nothing you suckers can do about it. Any way, you all need to go to your cabins, and you'll have a bit of downtime before your next challenge. I strongly urge you to be in the Arts and Crafts tent in fifteen minutes though, because Chef will have your head if you aren't there."

Lianna blinked. "That's a joke right?"

"It's whatever you want it to be!" Chris winked. "Also, you guys have access to Creel Beach and Mount O'Reilly, which are some of the islands' greatest attractions! Anyway, have fun on your break. And whatever you do, don't be late."

* * *

**Location: Swords' Cabin**

**Campers: Rowan, Owain, Marth, Tiki, Corrin**

The camera refocused on the five campers. Corrin was walking into her cabin with Tiki, Owain was seemingly meditating, and Rowan was begging Marth for an autograph, and Marth seemed to be just as uncomfortable.

"I told you," Marth said nervously, "I have no idea what a Hero-King is, and while I'm flattered you want another autograph, I don't have a pen!"

Owain opened one eye. "That's not super uncommon you know," he said. Rowan and Corrin both looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Oh," he said. "I merely meant that most people are given famous titles posthumously."

"After death," Corrin explained to Tiki, who was still confused. "So Marth, I haven't really heard your story before. What'd you do to earn that lofty title?"

Marth sighed. "Again, I don't know. Why are Xander and Ryoma so nuts over you?"

"Oh, that's because their stupid armies are at war," Corrin said dismissively.

Rowan shook his head. "That doesn't really answer the question."

"Ah," Corrin said. "Well I'm a Hoshidan born princess, that's Ryoma, but my family was abducted and I was raised in Nohr, Xander, and they both want me for their side or something."

* * *

**Confessional: Marth**

"Corrin must have some sort of powerful abilities herself to be fought over so violently," Marth contemplated. "Maybe I'm not the only one here with an honorable title in my future."

* * *

"Well whatever," Rowan said. "Marth here is a legend all throughout Aytolis, and the entire world. Haven't you heard of him Corrin?"

Corrin nodded. "Of course I have."

"And I was there to help him do it!" Tiki exclaimed, jumping into the air.

Marth ran toward her and picked her up and swung her in his arms. "Yes you were!"

"Wow!" Rowan exclaimed. "Really? That's incredible!"

* * *

**Confessional- Corrin**

"I feel really bad for Marth, getting swarmed by Rowan and all," Corrin admitted. "So I feel like I gotta help him out somehow."

* * *

**Location: Shields' Cabin**

**Campers: Darios, Lianna, Robin, Roy, Anna**

The camera focused in on Darios, who was fake sword fighting Lianna with a stick, Robin who was reading his book, and Roy, who was talking to Anna.

"So how do you two know each other so well?" Anna asked, looking up from her conversation with Roy.

Robin pretended like he wasn't paying attention, but lifted his head ever so slightly from his book.

"Well we are from different kingdoms," Darios said. "Me, I'm from the mighty kingdom of Gristonne, and Lianna here is from Aytolis."

Lianna sensed her cue and jumped in. "Just because we come from different royal families doesn't mean we can't be friends though, Darios has tutored Rowan and I since birth and he's like a brother to us now."

Robin looked back down at his book. The conversation no longer interested him.

* * *

**Confessional- Robin**

"Got to admit," Robin said. "I don't like Darios and Lianna being all buddy-buddy. They are sure to have a super powerful alliance that could destroy our whole team. First chance I get, one of 'em has got to go."

* * *

Roy blinked. "It doesn't bother you, being from separate kingdoms. I mean it wouldn't matter if you guys' kingdoms got along, but they clearly don't."

"How did you know that?" Darios' eyes narrowed.

Roy shrugged. "Just the way you said it."

"I don't know," Lianna admitted. "They used to get along when we were younger and I guess we just stayed the same."

Darios continued narrowing his eyes at Roy, who gave him an innocent smile and a shrug.

* * *

_****Editor's Note: I was originally going to have some big event at the top of Mount O'Reilly where the Nohrians (Camilla, Leo, Xander) were going to fight against the Hoshidans (Sakura, Hinoka, Ryoma) but then I realized that it is really boring if Corrin isn't there to build on her character, and since Corrin was building character somewhere else, I'm sparing you all from this very boring scene. You can thank me in the reviews, and let me know if you actually want to see this scene, because I will post the original scene in the reviews as a sort of deleted/behind the scenes stuff if you all like! And I can do this for multiple scenes that'll be inevitably written out. Let me know!****_

* * *

**Location: Creel Beach**

**Campers: Caeda, Chrom, Cordelia, Ike, Lucina, Lissa**

"So this where you guys went," Caeda said, catching up to everyone on the beach. "It's kind of nice, you know. Seeing all the campers unite regardless of team."

Chrom nodded. "It is, isn't it? Personally, I think these teams are just designed to create drama rather than, you know, seperate us. It's nice to see Chris' little ploy isn't working."

"Well of course it's supposed to divide us," Ike said, relaxing on the beach. "It's reality TV. Haven't you all seen _Survivor_?"

Cordelia nodded grimly. "How about we all make a pact?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" Lucina raised an eyebrow. "What sort of pact?"

"A pact that we won't turn on each other, and to do everything we can to get each other to the merge," Cordelia explained. "An inter-team alliance for the sake of spiting Chris."

"That's a great idea," Lissa said, stepping forward and shaking Cordelia's hand, who patted her on the shoulder.

Chrom nodded. "I accept your premise, but how are we going to make sure all of us get to merge other than cheating?"

"Well," Cordelia said. "We all have connections to other campers. For example, Chrom knows Robin, so he can manipulate Robin's vote as a favor. Clearly, Owain knows Lissa so he might be willing to listen to her. The only wild card here is Ike."

Ike nodded. "I think that makes sense," he said. "Now, if any of you betray this alliance, I will make sure that you will pay for it."

"Is that a threat?" Chrom narrowed his eyes and stared at Ike as he shook Cordelia's hand, who was trying to back away from the two males who were one step away from getting into a fight."

Ike shrugged. "It's how Chris said earlier. Whatever you want it to be."

* * *

**Confessional- Lucina**

"What am I supposed to do here?!" The female swordmaster said incredulously. "I can't just walk away, f-" she paused. "Chrom or Ike will get me! I can't sign up, what if I'm targeted for it? I can't just sign up and do nothing, Ike will get me!"

* * *

Lucina approached Cordelia. "I'm putting my full faith in this alliance," she said, looking at Chrom, who wasn't looking back. "As long no one betrays us, it's okay."

"Why are you looking at Chrom?" Cordelia asked.

Lucina blinked and looked away. "Sorry," she said. "I'm just being weird today," she finished awkwardly, and then walked away from everyone."

"I think this is a great idea!" Caeda grinned, and enthusiastically shook Cordelia's hand.

Cordelia smiled. "That's everyone. We'll meet before the elimination ceremony, regardless of who wins or loses."

* * *

"I'd like to make a lesson out of this exchange," Chris grinned maniacally. "Never ever ever ever say something that come back to haunt you on tape, because someone crazy or evil enough has access to them and could show them to everyone and screw you over. Just something you all should know for the future."

* * *

**Location: Mess Hall**

**Campers: Swords, Shields, Chef**

"Listen up maggots!" Chef growled as he patrolled the kitchen despite the fact that everyone was there but Roy. "I serve it up three times a day, and you will scarf it down THREE TIMES A DAY! No matter what, you WILL eat it or I'll go tell Chris you didn't finish your meal and he'll make the next challenge like war for you!"

Robin raised his hand. "What if we have allergies?"

"DO any of you have allergies?!" Chef screamed, and terrified everyone, and no one raised their hand. "NO! I didn't THINK SO!" He had leaned in towards Robin and there was now spit all over Robin's face, and he used his robe to wipe it off. "And for interrupting me," he leaned over and spit in Robin's dish.

Rowan raised an eyebrow. "Hey, where is Roy any way?" He asked Corrin, who was spoonfeeding Tiki.

"I don't know," Corrin replied. "He probably saw a dog on his way over here and had to pet it or something."

Marth rolled his eyes. "Knowing Roy, it was probably a wolf and he got bit in half."

Roy stumbled into the mess hall, his clothes torn and him bleeding in several places. "Hey guys," he slurred. "Sorry I'm late, but I saw a wolf, thought it was a dog, and tried to pet it."

"You still got to eat your FOOD!" Chef yelled at Roy, who stumbled over to his seat next to Marth, and fell over as Rowan, Marth, and Corrin all exchanged looks.

Ike stood up. "Is excessive blood loss a reason not to eat?" He asked, and pointed at Roy.

"Why do you care?" Chef said impatiently. "He ain't even on your team any way. "And NO it's NOT an excuse."

Corrin looked pitifully at Roy, who was still passed out.

"HEY!" Chris said over the intercom. "Everyone who isn't passed out, go to the tip of Mount O'Reilly and you may or may not want to bring your swimsuits for your first ever challenge! Good luck you guys! As for Roy, since Corrin seems to be the nicest one here, you gotta carry him up! Good luck guys!"

* * *

_**And that was the first chapter, written entirely in two days, and trust me, it was a struggle. I had to rewrite some of the scenes, but I saved them to an entirely different document, so more behind the scenes stuff if you all want it.**_

_**If you actually did like it, I would LOVE to see feedback in the reviews, and let me know who you think will be the first to go, and who needs more character development in the next episode!**_

_**Shiny Swords:**_

_**Caeda**_

_**Chrom**_

_**Cordelia**_

_**Corrin**_

_**Ike**_

_**Marth**_

_**Owain**_

_**Rowan**_

_**Sakura**_

_**Tiki**_

_**Sturdy Shields:**_

_**Anna**_

_**Camilla**_

_**Darios**_

_**Hinoka**_

_**Leo**_

_**Lianna**_

_**Lissa**_

_**Robin**_

_**Roy**_

_**Ryoma**_

_**Xander**_

_**See you next time!**_

_**Writer Rowan**_


End file.
